Get to you
by ChannyxJONAS
Summary: JONAS Small One-Shot based on James Morrison's song Get to you. Please, I begged to you silently. Please don’t give up on me. Not tonight. Not yet.


_So close to midnight  
Under the streetlights  
Leaving behind what I don't need_

It was about eleven pm. Or was it midnight? I didn't care. And I probably should have, especially on New Year's Eve. But I didn't. Why? Because of you.

I had to find you. I had to tell you all those things that I needed you to hear. I didn't listen to my brothers, Stella, or even my parents when they told me to stay. I couldn't. Cause they told me that the next day we were heading to Europe for a two-month tour. And I had to talk to you first.

_I've walked like a blind man  
and my eyes are open  
You are the only place for me_

The streets were like deserts. Not a surprise. What kind of crazy man would be walking –or running- down the streets on New Year's Eve? When it was almost midnight? Well, I am a crazy man.

I ran and ran. Some people were staring at me from their windows. I could sense it. But I didn't mind. I didn't look at them. You were the only destiny I was reaching for. And I wouldn't stop till I got there and tell you everything.

_Won't you hold on just for a while  
Please don't give up on me tonight_

Stella had told me that you were living for a championship the day after. I just hoped you hadn't changed your mind and left the night before. As I was running, I started praying that you were there, waiting for me. That you hadn't left yet.

_Please_, I begged to you silently. _Please don't give up on me. Not tonight. Not yet._

What if you were already over me? I hated myself for not noticing before that you loved me. And I was even more stupid cause I didn't know that I loved you back until that night. Maybe it was too late.

I shook my head. It couldn't be too late. I had to find you. I had to tell you the truth before we were apart.

_Cause I'm on my way  
I chased the day  
Yeah I'll keep running all night_

_I just won't rest to catch my breath  
I will run every red light_

_To get to you  
No, I will get to you  
No, I will get to you_

Nothing could stop me. I could've run all night if I didn't have to leave the morning after. I didn't mind if I couldn't breathe. You were too important to me. I just had to get to you.

_I'll chase past the tail lights  
Head for the skyline  
Hoping that, that won't change your faith  
I see them appearing  
The cracks in the pavement  
Running I pray I'm not too late_

There was also the possibility that you didn't want to hear anything from me. Or that you were dating someone else. But I hoped not. Otherwise, everything I was doing would be senseless.

I saw some lights in the skyline. I smiled –or tried to-, knowing that I was getting to your neighborhood. I was close. Really close.

A few minutes later, I was there. At your door. Breathing heavily. I tried to calm down as I tried to get my normal breath. I saw lights through the window. You were having dinner with your family, getting ready to the final countdown. I smiled ironically. I should've been doing the same.

I knocked at your door twice. I tried to make myself look decent while I pray that you're the one opening the door. For once in the whole night, my prayers were heard.

You were wearing a stunning, short black dress that matched perfectly with your shoes and your hair band, which was subjecting your straighten hair. You looked surprised to see me there.

"What are you—" you started talking, demanding an explanation, but I couldn't help but kiss you. I placed my hands in your hips and crashed my lips into yours. I had prepared a whole speech of what I was going to tell you, but when the moment came, the words didn't come out. So I did my best to show you how I felt without using words.

I smiled as I sensed that you kissed me back a few seconds after. And right then, I heard the fireworks behind us. It was officially January 1st.

We pulled apart when we felt that we needed air. My hands were still in your waist and yours were still in my shoulders.

"Wow. That was...unexpected"

"I know. I just needed to tell you that I love you too before it was too late" I said as I got lost in your eyes, that were shining as you smiled.

"It was never too late" you smiled widely. I smirked and kissed you again.

We made out for about ten minutes and then I stopped. You looked confused. Again.

"What's wrong?" you asked.

"We leave tomorrow. For two months" your face fell. I regretted saying that, but you had to know. "I'm sorry. They told me like two hours ago and I ran here as fast as I could"

"You ran here?" you asked, a small smile forming in your shocked face.

"Yeah" You kissed me again.

"That was so sweet. Like, the best thing someone has ever done for me. But...don't you have a car?" I stood quiet for a while.

"Yeah, that would've probably been a great idea" I said. You started laughing, making me laugh along. For a moment, we both forgot that I was leaving. I heard you sigh.

"You know, I'll miss you too much" you sadly said. I kissed your forehead and hugged you.

"I'll miss you too. You have no idea" I said. "But" I looked in your eyes "we'll work it out". You smiled, as if you weren't sure of what I had said.

"Yeah, I know. But...two months? Really? That much?"

"I don't want to go, either. But maybe..."

"Maybe what?" you sounded desperate.

"Maybe you could come for, I don't know, the last two weeks?"

"You wanna go inside and ask my parents?" you asked playfully. I smiled.

"No. I want to spend this whole night here with you" I said as I leaned on and kissed you.

"I love you, Nick".

"I love you too, Mace".


End file.
